


Are You Out of Your Damn Mind?

by Shamelessly_in_love



Series: Gallavich Family Series [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Babies, Family Gallavich, Gallavich, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelessly_in_love/pseuds/Shamelessly_in_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian discuss the options for them to have a baby when Ian gets a “crazy fucking idea”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Out of Your Damn Mind?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a Gallavich Family series that I've been planning for a long time! Hope you like it!
> 
> I kind of picture this to be exactly like what happened with Kiev, V and Carol.

It’s been about five years since Ian’s been diagnosed and he’s doing really well. He and Mickey have been “together” the whole time, Mickey never leaving his side. They decided to move out of the Milkovich house and move into a house a few blocks away. Their own place that their families wouldn’t come barging in and bothering them but close enough that they could call the Gallaghers if Ian has another episode. It was small, had 2 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and smelled like someone died but it was dirt cheap so they bought it and made it their own.  


Mickey still ran the Rub-and-Tug and Ian quit being a dancer at the Fairytale because it just reminded him of his Manic phase and he didn’t want that. Neither did Mickey and he had no problem telling Ian that. After weeks of begging, Kev finally gave him a bartending shift at the Alibi 4 days a week for barely minimum wage. He got bartending experience from the club and now we can spend even more time with Mickey while he works the business upstairs.  
Everything was perfect, or as perfect as it could be on the Southside of Chicago. One night while lying in bed, Mickey’s head on Ian’s chest while Ian absentmindedly ran his fingers through Mickey’s hair, Ian finally broke their comfortable silence.  


“Ever thought about having kids?”  


“I have a fucking kid, man”. Ian sighs before replying.  


“I mean with me”  


“Did you miss something in health class? We’re missing some parts there, Firecrotch.” Mickey says with a smirk, leaning up on his elbows to see Ian’s face.  


"Mick, I’m serious.”  


"What you wanna fucking adopt?”  


“Well what about a surrogate?”  


“That’s gonna be expensive as hell”  


“Not if we know the girl”  


“’What’d you have in mind?”  


“Well I want it to be a part of both of us, ya know part of our DNA? I was thinking my sperm and Mandy carried the baby…” he said trailing off at the end  


“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?! “ Mickey yells, jumping out of bed and pacing at the foot of it.  


“It would just be like Kev and V! That way it still have both of our DNA!” Ian says sitting up and watching Mickey pace around the room.  


“There’s no fucking way you’re gonna fuck Mandy!”  


“It’s either that of you fuck Fiona” Ian says, trying to hold back a laugh.  


“This isn’t fucking funny!” Mickey says, trying to hide his own smile. They both start laughing at the absurd conversation they are having. Mickey sighs and rubs his face with his hands. “You really want this?” he says, looking at Ian.  


“Yea, I really do. I’ve been thinking about this for a really long time. I love it when Yevgeny comes over and it would make me so happy to have a kid that was both of ours.” Mickey crawls back into bed and Ian puts his hands back into Mickey’s hair.  


“How much do you think we’ll have to bribe Mandy to do this for us?” Mickey finally asks.  


“Nothing. She’s been wanting to sleep with me for 8 years.” Ian says, chuckling at himself.  


“You’re a fucking dick!” Mickey says but laughs along with Ian.  


The next day, they invite Mandy over for dinner so they can ask her the big question. Ian made sure to make her favorite dish and Mickey bought her favorite beer. They wanted to butter her up as much as possible so that they could possibly get a “yes” out of her. There’s a knock on the door and they exchange glances. Ian goes to answer the door. He gives Mandy a hug and leads her into the kitchen where Mickey is setting the table.  


“Asshole” she says, addressing her brother.  


“Douchebag” he says in return. He smiles and gives his sister a hug.  


“So Mands, how are you?” Ian asks, trying to make conversation avoiding the thing they invited her here for.  


“Good. I uh- started seeing Lip again.” Mickey nearly spit his beer across the room.  


“Are you crazy? Well I guess he’s better than that Kenyatta fucker.”  


“When did this start? I talked to him yesterday!” Ian said placing the food on the table, motioning that it was time to eat.  


“Only a couple of weeks but we were keeping it quiet until we were sure” she says with a small smile.  


“Well good for you Mands! I’m sure he’s not an asshole anymore.” Mickey says, raising his beer. Both Ian and Mandy flip him off before serving themselves the pasta Ian made. 

They make more small talk about their lives while they eat. They finish dinner and Ian gives Mickey a look saying that it’s time to ask her.  


“So Mandy, Mickey and I decided that we wanted a baby…” Ian starts.  


“That’s great! But how?” she asks, realized the same biology problem Mickey had the night before.  


“We were thinking of using a surrogate and were wondering of you would do it” Ian says  


“I’d be honored! But how?” she asks again  


“Ian wants to fuck you” Mickey says, speaking up for the first time the whole conversation. Mandy bursts out laughing at the thought. Her best friend/her brother’s boyfriend. Were they crazy?  


“Not really! It would not be get you pregnant!” Ian says, trying to defend himself.  


“Are you ok with this?” Mandy asks, looking at Mickey.  


“I really don’t have a fucking choice now do I?” He grumbles, taking a swig from his beer.  


“Alright, so are we really going to do this?” Ian says, look between the two Milkoviches.  
“I’m ok with it if you are” Mandy says. All that was left was Mickey. He sighed and just nodded. 

This was it. They were going to have their baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it! I have tons of ideas for this but if you have any you want to see feel free to ask on tumblr! Shamelessly-in-love!


End file.
